


【博君一肖】游戏瘾（中）

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 40





	【博君一肖】游戏瘾（中）

肖战一个激灵猛然抖了一下，手机都忘了扔，身体一动不动缩在王一博怀里。

“回答。”王一博感到胳膊圈住的明显僵硬的小人，却并没打算温柔下来。

听不出喜怒，肖战也知道王一博非常生气。眼见着屏幕都黑了，肖战咬着嘴唇憋了半天都说不出只言片语。

“不想睡就别睡了，”王一博松开环抱肖战的手起身下床，清冷的声音从黑暗里传递出来，“脱掉裤子，起来去墙角站着。”

说完王一博开门出去了。肖战知道是要挨打了，心下慌得不行又无济于事，在被子里墨迹了半天蹭下身下的布料，穿着小内裤从里面钻出来，踩上厚实的拖鞋低垂着小脑袋一步步走到墙根。

床头的灯光已经打开，暖黄的色调配合着王一博适当调高的室内温度原本很是温馨，肖战却忍不住哆嗦几下。

看他站定，王一博已经拿着戒尺走过来，“刷”地把肖战的内裤脱到腿跟，露出两片肉鼓鼓的小团子，“不愿意脱就给我夹着，掉下来就重来。”

每次挨打小孩都免不了几番挣扎，哪次不是裤子一点点往下脱落最后掉到脚踝，这种要求基本是不让动了。肖战这才回过身，眼睛一抬便是一包眼泪。

“可不可以不要这样，我知道错了，我认罚。”

“手伸出来。”王一博直接忽略了小朋友的请求，“不长记性，今天记不住就明天接着挨。”

王一博的确睡眠很好，但肖战实在是心事太重，什么都表现在面上。一躺下抱着小孩就明显感到他心跳加速，一点不像要睡觉的样子。两人也算老夫老夫了，肖战小屁股一抬往哪撅他都能知道，更别提这个时候了。过了没多久果然看到小孩的动作，默默观察了许久也没有要停下来的迹象。

小朋友低下头眼泪就吧嗒滴到地毯上，小手背在身后搓来搓去，一分钟过去也没敢拿过来，王一博终于等不及弯腰一手就轻松把小孩的右手拽到身前，尺子“啪”地抽了上去。

肖战“嗷”一嗓子就叫出了声，胳膊想往回抽被王一博紧紧拽住，用左手扒拉王一博根本没什么用，只能原地干着急。

“我睡觉前说什么了？”王一博重复着之前的问题。

“再玩、再玩就挨打。”

“说完整。”

“打、打屁股，打完罚站呜.....”肖战害怕严肃起来的王一博，楚楚可怜地乖乖回答，眼瞅着就要大哭。

“不许哭，哭了打得都不算。”

“啪！”

“呜呜......”肖战瘪了瘪嘴还是哭了出来

“听不懂话？”王一博捏了捏他的脸颊，“这下不算。”

小孩听见这话赶紧用左手抹眼泪，右手手心已经窜起了一片红色抖得厉害，不自觉地想并拢却被紧紧按住。

“啪！”

肖战疼得跺脚，完全忘了内裤这一茬，布料一下就掉到了膝弯处。

“提上来，不算。”

小朋友委委屈屈弯下腰小心地用左右把裤子拎回去，王一博看把人折磨得够呛，心想也差不多了，等肖战提好裤子飞快地对着小手连抽了十下。手心肉不多，一点一点自己眼前肉眼可见地肿起来，小朋友心里防线也一点点崩塌，好容易被放过了右手，左手又是来了这么一遭。

“啪！啪！啪！”

“哥哥我不行了不行了.....”反复重来总算是又算上十下，肖战身体不自觉地往下滑落，浑身的力气向下垂，本来就不高，没多久就几乎跪了下去，声音带着虚虚的哭腔，“不要重来呜.....”

肖战没变小之前也很怕挨手板，20下足以让他哭的稀里哗啦，这次算上重新打的得有三十多，更何况现在人小了承受力也跟着下降。王一博想把人拉起来小朋友直接瘫在了地上抱着自己的小腿，想哭又不敢，声音一抽一抽的。

“不、不打手手了......哥哥......打屁股好不好。”

“起来。”

看肖战摇着小脑袋，王一博蹲下身掰着人的腿就捞了起来走到床边按在腿上。肖战的两只小手肿的像馒头，想攥裤子都不敢攥，一动就是钻心的疼，无处着力。王一博感受着小孩胸部的起伏，顿了顿，拿起床上的手机。

“不是爱打游戏吗？那就用这个打。”王一博轻描淡写地说出口，用手把毛绒绒的兔子手机壳剥下来，“从你开始看手机到我喊你停，65分钟，一分钟一下，屁股撅起来。”


End file.
